I See The Soul That Is Inside
by SecretSparkle
Summary: Five years ago, Valerie Gray refused when Danny asked her out on a date. Now, she regrets that when she sees him and Sam have formed a band and made a hit song off of that memory. She wishes she could change the past. Oneshot.


**I See the Soul that is Inside**

A one-shot by SecretSparkle

Disclaimer: I in no way, form, or fashion own Danny Phantom or the song 'Sk8er Boi' by Avril Lavigne. I did change some of the words, though, to make it fit this story. I hope you like it and PLEASE R&R! Now stop reading my blabber and read the friggen story!

Five years ago…

(when Danny and everybody was fourteen…)

Danny was nervous- who wouldn't be in his place? He was about to ask his crush out- on a date! He only got more nervous as he neared Valerie's locker and saw that she had tons of ghost-hunting equipment at the ready. Thank goodness that she didn't know about him being half-ghost!

He was a boy.

She was a girl.

Can I make it any more obvious?

He is half-dead.

She hunted ghosts.

What more can I say?

Valerie became flustered as Danny neared her and decided to make it look like she was busy with her equipment. She'd had the biggest crush on him, but didn't do anything about it thanks to Paulina and Star. Make one wrong move and she'll be kicked out of the popular group- again! It was hard enough to keep them from figuring out that she was breaking nails because of things other than cheerleading (cough cough ghost hunting cough cough), but try and go out with Danny and keep it a secret? Impossible.

He wanted her.

She'd never tell,

Secretly she wanted him as well.

Danny nervously approached her and decided to get straight to the point, and didn't sound half as nervous as he felt. "Hey, uh, Val. Do you want to see a movie with me this- um, this weekend."

Just then Paulina and Star appeared by Valerie's side- seemingly out of nowhere. So Valerie was forced to say 'no' in the most hurtful way possible. "You talking to me? Uh, I don't think so. Not if you were the last person in the known universe."

All of her friends stuck up their nose.

They had a problem with his social quo.

At the sight of Danny's face crashing into a million pieces, Paulina and Star each gave Valerie a hug and said- in unison- "Way to go, Val!" They then dragged her off to celebrate with an after school party and letting her get a popular boyfriend.

He is a ghost-boy,

She said see ya later boy.

He wasn't good enough for her.

She had a pretty face,

But her head was up in space-

She needed to come back down to Earth.

Sam watched appalled at the popular girls' retreating backs. She then approached Danny to offer him comfort. "I knew that Val valued her social quo, but I never thought that she'd go this far just to protect her rep," Sam said, hugging Danny, who put his head on her shoulder and asked if they could go home so that he could practically drown himself in chocolate.

Five years from now,

She sits at home.

Feeding the baby,

She's all alone.

(Present…..)

Valerie sat wearily in the rocking chair by the TV, feeding her and Tuckers baby. Tucker had given up on Sam and Danny to help her hunt ghosts, devising new toys and such, even going as far as to tell some people about Danny's secret. Danny now had no secret identity, although he is still Fenton as a human and Phantom as a ghost.

She turns on TV,

And guess who she sees?

Ghost-boy rocking up MTV!

Val turns on the TV, wondering what on Earth Tucker'd been watching last night. Upon looking at the screen, she completely forgot what her original intention had been. There, on the screen, supposedly performing live in twenty minutes, were Sam Manson and Danny Fenton. They had formed a band and played rock music.

Sam seemed to have lost some of her Goth-ness, now looking more just a punk-ish rebel. Danny, too, had changed. He was slightly more rebellious-looking, and most likely a formidable opponent in any physical opposition.

Sam was singing and playing a guitar, Danny just the guitar, with someone Valerie couldn't quite place- though she looked vaguely familiar- on the drums.

She calls up her friends- they already know.

And they've all got tickets to see his show.

Valerie quickly calls Star and Paulina. They've both got tickets and offer her a ride. She gratefully accepts, knowing that they just might make it on time.

She tags along, stands in the crowd,

Looks up at the man that she turned down.

Valerie looks up sadly at the performing trio. She desperately wants to join them, and is accidentally seen by Danny. He has no time to tell Sam, though, for the first song's just begun.

He is a half-ghost boy,

She said see ya later boy.

He wasn't good enough for her.

Now he's a super-star,

Slamming on his guitar-

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

The song didn't just seem like another hit to Valerie. It makes her relive a memory- a life-changing memory- that she would rather leave in the past.

He is a half-ghost boy,

She said see ya later boy.

He wasn't good enough for her.

Now he's a super-star,

Slamming on his guitar-

Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

Now Valerie realizes that this is their version of the story and looks at Danny, then at Sam, accidentally making eye contact with the rebel. Too bad for Valerie, Sam recognized her. Instead of kinda getting less into the song, though, Sam just got more into it because she now knew that the girl who'd caused this song to be written was hearing it and feeling what she and Danny'd felt.

"Sorry girl but you missed out.

Well, tough luck that boy's mine now.

We are more than just good friends.

This is how the story ends.

Too bad that you couldn't see-

See the man that boy could be.

There is more than meets the eye,

I see the soul that is inside."

Sam sang these lines all the while looking straight at Valerie. The girl knew that she was getting her message through loud and clear.

He's just a boy.

And I'm just a girl.

Can I make it anymore obvious?

We are in love-

Haven't you heard?

How we rock each other's world!

In love? Now, that's something Valerie hasn't heard before. The lovebirds finally got together. Lovely. Then she noticed the ring on Sam's left hand ring finger, and automatically looked to see if Danny had one too. Sure enough, he did. So they'd tied the knot. Wonder what their children will look like- if they ever have any.

I'm with the half-dead boy.

I said see ya later boy-

I'll be backstage after the show.

I'll be at the studio,

Singing the song we wrote,

About a girl we used to know.

I'm with the half-dead boy.

I said see ya later boy-

I'll be backstage after the show.

I'll be at the studio,

Singing the song we wrote,

About a girl he used to know.

The couple on stage kissed, and everybody was cheering for more. But Valerie had had enough.

A/N: I really and truly hope that you like it and will attempt at a sequel if you all ask for one. But it's not very likely. Also, I would like it if you could add you email address in the little bar-thingy that says email so if you've got questions, I can answer them.

Love to all!

Secret

Sam: Pfff. Yeah, right.

THE END!


End file.
